Cinder Fall
Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-B | 7-B | 7-A Name: Cinder Fall Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: In her 20s Classification: Human | Human, Fall Maiden Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled swordswoman and archer, Highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield, as a means of enhancing her striking power and sharpening her senses, granting her Regeneration (Mid-Low), and to unlock the Aura of another person), Extrasensory Perception, Lava Dust Manipulation(Can create disguises, make weapons, shoot fireballs and create pillars of lava, and make shards of glass), Explosion Manipulation | All previous powers but greatly increased | All previous powers but greatly increased plus Flight, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, and a greater control over her dust (Can create spears, more complex swords, and blades of pure fire), Body Control, Elasticity, and Magic Absorption with her Grimm Arm Attack Potency: Likely City level (Vastly superior to Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, Should be somewhat comparable to Tyrian Callows, although she is likely weaker due to needing the help of Mercury and Emerald to hunt the Fall Maiden) | City level+ (Matched Glynda Goodwitch, Almost killed Ruby in the first episode and then stomped her in a later episode, has half of the power of the Fall Maiden) | Mountain level (Far stronger than before due to obtaining the entirety of the Fall Maiden's power. Killed Ozpin and casually killed Pyrrha Nikos. While extremely exhausted, weakened, and significantly holding back, casually killed a Beringel) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Speedblitzed Ruby and casually blocked her sniper rounds, reacted to attacks from Glynda Goodwitch and Amber, comparable to Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai) Lifting Strength: Class M (Stronger than Ruby) Striking Strength: Likely City Class | City Class+ | Mountain Class Durability: Likely City level | City level+ (Took several strong attacks from Glynda head on and she was still able to fight) | Mountain level (Tanked attacks from Ozpin) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with Dust Swords, Dozens of meters with Lava Dust and Dust Bow | Extended melee range with Swords, Several meters with Grimm Arm, Dozens of meters with ranged attacks, Several kilometers with her powers Standard Equipment: Dust-Infused Dress, Lava Dust Swords/Bow Intelligence: High (Cinder is a highly skilled infiltrator and manipulator, able to sneak into Beacon and remain there undetected for months, formulating a plan that would simultaneously allow her to take the Fall Maiden's powers, bring about the fall of Beacon Academy, and deal a massive political and societal blow to Vale and Remnant as a whole. She is highly skilled in unarmed combat and swordsmanship, using such skills to fend off numerous Atlas Soldiers at once and easily defeating them without being hit once. She is also very skilled in archery, capable of launching three arrows at once with great accuracy and pragmatically exploiting any advantage whenever possible. Her capabilities with Dust are great enough to allow her to match Glynda, and after obtaining the Fall Maiden's full power she was able to outmatch Ozpin in direct combat, even stating that she had the ability to command her power in unimaginable ways) Weaknesses: '''Cinder is extremely arrogant and overconfident, Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dust Manipulation: Cinder has a strong command over lava Dust, often wielding and manipulating it in battle. Her primary techniques seem to be firing a highly forceful blast of lava, as well as summoning multiple pillars of lava that erupt from the ground. She is able to transform a cloud of dust she had previously dispensed into several shards of what appears to be glass, which she proceeded to launch as projectiles. She is even able to conjure a Dust-based pair of dual black glass swords, construct and then seamlessly transform them into a bow with a series of black glass arrows ready to fire. She is also capable of triggering this ability to change the shape of Dust-imbued clothes, as shown by her changing from a stealth outfit to a formal dress instantly. ** Dust Weapon: Cinder's Weapon is a Dust-created and glass-based weapon with multiple forms created. The weapon consists of a pair of blades which combine to form a bow. In Sword mode, the weapon is a single-handed weapon similar to a European seax or a Moorish scimitar. The blade is broad and has multiple cutting edges, although the blades must be relatively light to enable the user to keep them balanced when using them in their designed dual-wielding form. In Bow mode, the weapon uses a straight bow design with a hand-grip built into the frame and is capable of producing multiple broadhead-tipped arrows that detonate on impact. The arrows are able to reform themselves if something should shatter them before they hit their target. Key: Base | Half Fall Maiden Powers | Full Fall Maiden's Powers Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 7